


His Duty

by kceniya



Category: True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kceniya/pseuds/kceniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 11 of True Blood Season 4 had a great impression on me. And these few seconds were the best. I could not resist on expressing my thoughts and my opinion to the reasons of Bill’s shooting Marny. So, here they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Duty

Eric wiped his mouth covered with blood with the back of his hand and looked expectantly at his King. The King could not help appreciating such a respectful Viking’s gesture. He ripped out the heart from the only person who stood up to defend the witch. But his King is the one to annihilate the witch. The thousand-year-old vampire conceded the superiority right of his King in their final victory. It is a noble and generous gesture.

As through a mist he sees Sookies eyes filled with horror and despair. She cries him out not to kill Marnie, after Antonia’s departure she was just helpless and unarmed. The witch’s glare is full of hatred, powerlessness and fear. She does not want to die. If she only could, she would try to destroy them all once again. But Antonia’s spirit is gone for good and will never come back to help. She can never harm either vampires or people. There is no existing spirit in the Dead’s world which is powerful enough to control the dead ones. But he cannot allow even the ghost of a chance of this horrible nightmare being repeated. He has no choice. 

The King does not want to kill this helpless elderly woman. Although she managed most of his subjects to meet the True Death, tried hard to kill him and made him and Eric chose between their lives and Sookie’s. Still he does not want to kill Marnie because of it.

Oh no, he isn't going to avenge for those of his kind who met the True Death through her. Somewhere deep in his dead heart he sees her reasons. There is no guiltless vampire existing. Each of them brought suffering and death to people. It is him, Eric, Pam and even Jessica. Even she was the one who caused an innocent man’s death. It is what their essence is, vampire essence. As a matter of fact they all deserve this punishment without any exception. 

But he is to kill the witch. The King knows what he will have to lose after all. This loss will be dreadful. He will lose Sookie. She has not been his for a long time, she is not with him. But he owned her respect, she took on his trust, she trusted both his humanity and mercy. But the vampire King is not able to be merciful. He has no humanity. He has his duty. And Sookie will ever neither comprehend nor accept it. 

Those of his kind are not the only ones he owes. There are those who went to their deaths to him, those who never deserved this fate. They all died through and it was this witch’s fault, protecting vampire King’s life. He was their leader, they trusted him, his orders, and they never stepped back, never let him down. All of them are dead now, but all of them had their duty done. They have protected him.

Katarina Palham. His bodyguard, his right-hand assistant, an experienced intelligence officer. She served him selflessly, penetrated deeply into the heart of witches’ coven. And she loved him. She hided her feelings pretty well as a real professional. The king used her body and her blood, but he has never had any feelings towards her. He had no need of it, and Katarina has never even hinted to the possibility of intimacy. And when he saw her breathless body, looking like a broken doll, something moved inside vampire King’s chest. It was pity and regret, bitterness of a loss. Now he is going to repay his debt to Katarina, her death will not be in vain. The witch will die.

Bucky. His was a security superior and doubled as an executioner. In spite of all this, giant Bucky was a kind and nice man. He used to entertain his boss playing chess; they often had spontaneous conversations on cinema and literature. Being near round-the-clock, he absolutely trusted the vampire. The degree of his trust was so high that when his daughter mentioned she wished to see the vampire’s house, Bucky got the King’s permission to bring the girl. He took her to the King’s Mansion. Jessica just happened to be visiting her Maker at that time. And the King was watching with pleasure as his young Progeny played with the ten-year-old girl. And he was himself attached to Bucky’s daughter; the girl liked him telling funny stories and fairy-tales. Once he told them to his own children long, long ago. Bucky trusted him and Jessica so much that he could leave his child alone with two vampires. And to think he died at from Jessica's hand. She could not control herself under the witch’s spell. It is not Jessica’s fault.

And there were the others. He saw his guards’ breathless broken bodies in the hands of his spellbounded vampire sheriffs on the Tolerance Festival. They were near him year round. He knew all of their names. He could catch with his sharp vampire hearing as they spent their long hours of guarding shifts discussing their private affairs. They became close to him. Now they are all dead. And he has to take revenge for their deaths.

His duty and his honor. These are not empty words for the former Lieutenant of Louisiana Regiment. And these are not empty words for the King of vampires. They were all his subjects; they were all one team. They died for him and he is the only one left alive. Now it is his turn to repay his duty to them.

The King of Louisiana raised his gun and aimed. The witch stepped back in fear looking vulnerably around for help and shelter. But all the frightened people shrank back to the walls and none of them showed any wish to help her. They hated her and were scared.

A vampire doesn't care who is in front of him – a woman or a man. The burst of gun fire was deafening.

The bullets pierced the woman's body but she was still alive and stared in surprise at the spreading crimson spots on her chest. Then she turned her eyes and met the King’s look. He had no idea of what she wanted to say to him. It didn’t matter. The last bullet hit her forehead and finally ended Marnie’s life.

The King lowered the gun and gazed at Eric. The Viking nodded knowingly and with approval. Both of them are men. And the man’s duty is a not an empty word.


End file.
